Afterglow
by Moonshayde
Summary: Sam and Daniel must struggle with the consequences of a scientific conference gone wrong. Season 8. SamDaniel mentions of SamPete. UST.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Stargate, Stargate SG-1 and all of its characters, titles, names, and back-story are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions, SciFi Channel, and Showtime/Viacom. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author. This story cannot be printed anywhere without the sole permission of the author. Realize this is for entertainment purposes only; no financial gain or profit has been gained from this fiction. This story is not meant to be an infringement on the rights of the above-mentioned establishments_

_

* * *

_He felt like he was flying. 

Daniel couldn't remember the last time he had felt so free. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It _was_ a lifetime ago.

He collapsed into her, all his energy spent. He felt his muscles beginning to unwind, his mind drifting to a place that was often foreign to him – a niche of his mind free from the billion thoughts that zipped and collided into each other on a daily basis. It was void of the letters, the phrases, and the tumult of glyph after glyph, of culture after culture, of the busyness and buzzing that distracted his every move.

He breathed out, shifting under the sheets, and pressed his lips to her neck. She moaned under him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she brought him closer. Their mouths locked again, their bodies entangled under the covers. Daniel tried to fight off the drowsiness; he wasn't sure he could go another round right now.

"Hmm," Daniel pulled away, breaking from the kiss. He rolled on his side, his arm draped protectively around her, as he rested his lips on her shoulder.

Even now, after the heat of their passion, she smelled sweet and clean. Familiar, comforting, she held the aroma of wet morning dew, citrus, and gunpowder.

Daniel blinked. He withdrew his arm, rolled onto his back, and pinched the bridge of his nose. A fog began to lift, freeing his senses and allowing to process information again, to think clearly, to remember…

"Daniel?"

"Sam?"

_Sam._

He immediately reached to his right, fumbling over the tabletop until his fingers found what he assumed was the light switch. He hit it hard.

Daniel whirled around and faced the bed, hoping that he was just having some kind of twisted dream. But there, sitting beside him and looking as equally horrified, was Sam. She stared at him, her mouth agape, the sheets pooled over her chest to cover her body. Her, er, very bare body.

Sam was naked in bed with him. He was just…They had just… He had…

_Oh. My. God._

Daniel grabbed a handful of sheets to cover his lower half, his scattered and bewildered mind still trying to piece together what the hell had happened. All he could do was stare and mumble, trying to grasp that coherence he knew he once had.

He watched her shock turn into disgust and anger. She grabbed the sheets she'd claimed and wrapped them around her body, her icy eyes blazing. "What the hell, Daniel?" she shouted. When he moved across the bed and reached out to her, she backed away from him. "Don't," she warned. "Just stay away." With her free hand, she started picking up her clothes that had been thrown wantonly all over the room.

Daniel swallowed that proverbially lump that was forming in his throat. Just what had he done?

After sitting stunned for another minute, Daniel decided he needed to get up. He stumbled out of bed, grabbed his shirt and pants from the floor, and rushed to the bathroom. There, he threw on his clothes and splashed his face a few times with the cool running water from the faucet.

Faucet. Daniel stared at the strange looking contraption over the pear-shaped sink. Then, he remembered.

Crap, they were off-world.

Daniel wiped the droplets of water from his face, forcing himself to look at his reflection in the alien mirror. Behind his pained eyes and fretful wrinkles, he could still see the longing inside, the desire. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

What the hell had happened to him?

He hung his head, gripping the lip of the sink until his knuckles turned white. His mind spun as he tried to remember what had happened. The conference. The dinner. Had they gotten drunk?

He could still taste her on his lips, sense her aroma on his skin, and feel her hands as they worked his body. He longed to go back there, to touch her again. The idea repulsed him, made him sick. He couldn't have taken advantage of Sam. He wouldn't do that to her.

She was engaged. She was his friend.

Engaged.

Daniel wiped his mouth, still staring with shock at his reflection. Somehow, he and Sam…and he didn't have the slightest idea how. Or why. And she was engaged.

Daniel couldn't even think of the repercussions with Pete right now. He'd sort that mess out later. Now, he had to manage damage control.

"Sam," he said, his voice horse, as he called her from the bathroom. He didn't want to chance angering her anymore. Besides, he wasn't even sure he could face her right now. "Sam?"

He heard her banging something around in the main bedroom. After pausing a few beats and hearing no reply, Daniel made his way back to the door. Sam was dressed, wearing the comfortable BDU's they'd packed to wear outside of the main function. The fancy clothes she'd worn to the dinner –incidentally the ones that had been all over the floor – had been scooped up and tossed onto the dresser. They rested next to the small suitcase that Sam was packing.

"Sam."

She still didn't answer him. She shoved her clothes in the case, her short jerky movements telling him all that he needed to know. Daniel scratched at the back of his head. He didn't know where to start.

"We must have been drugged," he said, keeping his voice as even and as soft as possible. "Or something happened."

"Something happened," Sam repeated, her voice still raw with anger. When he took a step toward her, she held out her hand. "Don't," she said again. She closed the suitcase. "Just…don't."

Daniel nodded, remaining under the archway that led into the bathroom. If Sam needed space, then he would give her space. He just didn't understand how the two of them could have allowed for this to happen. He refused to look at the bed.

He crossed his arms, still feeling naked. "Sam, I know this won't take anything back, and I'm not trying to belittle—"

"Daniel," she said, her voice stern. With a grunt, she tossed the suitcase across the room. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, before focusing on him. "Look. Obviously, something happened that was out of our control. I just need a little space right now."

Daniel nodded. He turned around and started to button his shirt. If he was right, he figured Sam was thinking about leaving the planet as soon as possible. Daniel couldn't argue with her on that one. But they still didn't have answers. Daniel couldn't leave without answers.

He knew Sam couldn't either.

"This was a scientific conference," Daniel muttered. He kept his distance from Sam as he started to pack is own belongings. He hesitated before closing the suitcase. Hadn't they asked for separate rooms? "We were invited here. These are peaceful people. I can't believe they would do something to us."

"Believe it." He watched as she grabbed her sidearm and headed for the door.

He lunged forward. "Sam." When she stopped, he brought his arm down. She was a trained solider. He knew she could take care of herself, but it didn't make him feel any better. Daniel sighed. "What on Earth could they possible gain from this?"

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." She paused at the door but didn't bother to look back at him. " Just finish packing. I'm going to get some answers."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was livid. Not livid, completely outraged.

She stormed down the stairs of the "hotel" where they were staying, trying to keep her mind sharp and focused. It was hard. She felt used. She felt ashamed, guilty, and torn.

They had to have been drugged– something in the food or the drink. Even if she and Daniel had become drunk, it would never have lead to anything. Logically, that meant something or some other intervention she hadn't considered, yet. But they had been invited. This was a scientific conference held by their friends of the Tuonga; both she and Daniel had come here under peaceful terms to share information. What were these people trying to prove?

Sam wasn't about to become someone's science experiment.

"I need to speak to Malpu," Sam said, voice firm, as she reached the hotel's reception desk.

The alien looked up from her computer, her slender eyes carefully evaluating Sam. "It is the middle of the night cycle," she said, her small mouth depressing into a frown.

"I don't care. It's very important. Wake him."

The Tuonga secretary's pale face flushed lavender as she mumbled something – something Sam couldn't hear – before she turned back to her work. She didn't know if the change in the color signaled anger, or annoyance, or…Damn, she couldn't remember what Daniel had told her. Sam struggled to remember as she watched he alien push back her teardrop tendrils and press a long oval contraption to her ear.

Sam knew what that was. The Tuonga were an advanced race, though not too far ahead of Earth. They had been introduced through the Serrakin, or more specifically through Warrick. She still was amazed at the similarities through all three of their races. But even if they had been the most foreign looking creatures in the galaxy, Sam would still be able to guess what the woman was doing. What Sam was looking at was actually their version of a phone.

No sooner did the receptionist place the phone down did Sam see Malpu hurrying out of the lift and rushing to where she was standing. The shock and concern in his face did nothing to quell her anger.

"Is everything all right?" Malpu asked, fastening the belt on his robe a little tighter. He searched the room, his smooth face dipping into what looked like a frown. His skin rippled a light yellow. "Your companion, is he –?"

"What did you do?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Do?" His skin wavered between yellow and blue, creating a faded green. Sam didn't need to see his skin to know he was nervous. "I do not understand."

Sam needed to make him understand. However, before she could start, she saw Malpu's mate racing down a flight of stairs by the lift. She sighed. One of the most annoying things about this race is seemed to be their lack of a need for privacy. The Tuonga were never without their mates and when they were, it didn't last long.

Daniel had found them fascinating. As he had explained in one of their many briefings –and offworld, in her lab, in the commissary, in the elevator, in O'Neill's office, and in the gym – the Tuonga culture was based on their mating patterns. They mated for life and kept their spouses close. At first, Sam thought they were romantic. And Daniel's enthusiasm could be infectious. She found herself getting swept up in learning their customs along with him, marveling at their cities and their technology as Daniel poured his heart out, telling her their history as they toured the ground of the conference center together. She smiled fondly at the memory, feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

Sam cleared her throat, angry with herself, and pushed back the warmth that had overwhelmed her. Yet, she could still feel the warmth coursing through her veins, if not subdued. She glanced back toward the stairs and thought of Daniel. She felt the need to check on him.

Biting back the urge, she narrowed her eyes, her accusing glare on both Malpu and his wife Tanna. "What did you do to us?" she demanded.

Again, they stared back at her with shock. For a moment, Sam thought it was genuine and she faltered. What if the Tuogans hadn't done anything? They had been impressed with SG-1 and had urged them to stay and spend some time on their world. They had never showed any aggression towards them and had treated them with the best hospitality.

What the hell had happened to them? Sam didn't want to consider the alternatives.

"We have to return through the Stargate," she said. The uncertainty was starting to break her resolve. She needed to leave. They needed to leave. "We'll be leaving tonight."

Malpu seemed heartbroken. His pale skin dipped into a somber blue. "Will you and your companion be returning?"

"I don't know," she admitted. But she did know that she and Daniel had to be examined immediately.

"I hope you and your companion are well," Tanna said, standing beside her mate. "Mi pata."

Sam blinked, taking a second to process the blessing. "Mi pata," she mumbled. She turned and left, making her way up the stairs until she reached her suite.

When she reentered the room, she was pleased to see that Daniel had packed up the rest of his belongings. The little suite looked spotless; their bags were packed and stacked neatly by the door, and she didn't see any evidence that some torrid affair happened here last night. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. The sooner they got off this planet, the better.

She found Daniel sitting at the edge of the bed, wiping his hands on a cloth as he stared at the wall. She'd seen him do it often, usually when he was deep in thought over a project or trying to work on some difficult translation. But Daniel's lapses were always brief, quickly accompanied by frenzied activity. He would rush off to scribble down some new thought, or would mutter under his breath in incoherent phrases, sometimes jumping languages as he fought to get his ideas onto paper before they left his head. She had watched him time and time again.

Not tonight. He just sat there, quiet, staring off into space, lost in his own world.

Sam winced. She knew she should say something. Whatever had happened tonight wasn't solely Daniel's fault. It wasn't just her fault either. Sam didn't know what bothered her the most – the fact that this was partly her fault or that she couldn't blame someone for everything.

Sam twisted her fingers, slowly approaching the bed. She didn't like to be put in a situation like this. It was messy. She just couldn't handle messy.

She eased next to him, surprising herself as she slid close to him. Their thighs touched; she placed a soothing hand on his back. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, but she couldn't seem to say the words. Instead, she glided her hand over his shirt and rubbed at his tense muscles, moving her hand in slow, rhythmic circles. Already, she could feel him starting to relax. She kept to her ministrations.

"What did Malpu say?" Daniel asked. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, arching his back into her palm.

Sam tried to pretend she didn't enjoy calming him through her touch. "He said he didn't know." She paused, leaning into him as she brought her hand to his neck. She massaged it gently. "He kept turning yellow and blue."

By now, Daniel had rolled his head back, his mouth open as he moaned softly. Sam found a smile curling her lips.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly, it sounds like fear or concern." He tilted his head so she could see him. She felt warm as he gazed at her with soft eyes. He smiled lazily at her. "I don't see how they…"

Sam realized nearly a second too late just how close she was to Daniel. They were almost cheek to cheek, their lips nearly touching.

"Sam," he said, his voice husky. Daniel's hot breath wafted over her cheeks and her lips, making her skin tingle. "Something's wrong."

Something certainly was.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're back early," Jack said, watching Carter and Daniel march down the ramp.

And weren't they a pleasant couple. Carter looked like she was about to punch someone in the nose. Daniel didn't look much better. Jack was going to assume things had not gone well at the conference. He glanced over at Teal'c who was already doing the eyebrow thing. And if Teal'c was concerned, then Jack was concerned.

"How are our friends of the Tuonga?" he asked, forcing a smile. He wanted to try to keep things light. They were obviously pissed off about something.

Carter bypassed him and started for the exit. Daniel followed suit. Jack frowned, watching the grumpy scientists brush him off, refusing to even make eye contact. All the levity in Jack evaporated.

"Carter, report," he ordered.

"Infirmary, sir," she called over her shoulder. With that, she and Daniel disappeared through the exit.

Infirmary. Not good.

Jack turned to Teal'c and pointed in the general direction of Carter and Daniel. "Teal'c, escort them to the infirmary." Jack was already jogging in the other direction, heading for the control room. "I'm going to lock down this level and place a call to the Tuonga, see what's going on with them."

Teal'c gave a simple nod before rushing out of the Gateroom to join Carter and Daniel. Jack made his way up the stairs and stopped by Walter. "Dial the Gate to P7X-233." This was the last thing he'd expected when he'd sent Carter and Daniel off for some R&R. "Put me through to Malpu."

* * *

After Doctor Carmichael walked away, Daniel started to rebutton the shirt of his BDU's. He hoped the doctor would find something to explain his odd behavior since Daniel didn't want to face the truth that it really _could_ be his odd behavior doing this. That would be devastating to the both of them. 

Once he was finished, Daniel approached the partition that separated him from Sam. Through the curtain, he could hear her dressing. Just the sounds of her clothes rustling over her skin brought him back to the alien hotel, conjuring images of their bodies welding together as they moved against the sheets. Daniel breathed out, trying to banish the memory. He felt guilty for envisioning her in his mind.

He cleared his throat. "Sam?"

"It's okay," she answered.

Daniel pulled back the curtain. Sam sat on the gurney, her foot perched on the edge as she tied her laces. He frowned when he realized she had untied and then retied the laces again.

Daniel approached the gurney, sliding beside her. He knew that nothing he could say would make this any easier for them. He still couldn't understand what was happening himself.

He found it easier to remain silent, just sitting by her side, offering support through his presence. He thought it was working; Sam seemed to relax, rolling her shoulders back before she brought up one of her knees and hugged it to her chest. She didn't look at him.

He wondered what she was thinking. He wondered if the same images kept flashing through her mind or if she felt the same warmth that seemed to spread over him every time he was near her. On the one hand, his feelings sickened him, knowing how they could have broken their trust, friendship, and everything they had worked so hard for all these years. On the other hand, it felt strangely right, soothing, like coming home after a long, difficult journey. It was a feeling that Daniel hadn't felt in such a long time.

The selfish part of him craved it and wanted more.

"What are we going to tell them?" he asked at last.

Sam sighed, dropping her leg to dangle with the other, her hands moving to grip the edge of the gurney. Daniel could read her uncertainty and anxiety.

"Hey," he said softly. "It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," she said. Her voice was hard, pained.

Daniel frowned. He eyed her, trying to read her face. She kept her gaze forward. "Sam? It was an accident, a mistake." Even as he said the words, he found them burning in his throat.

"You don't get it, Daniel." She shook her head. "Why would you? You're a guy."

Daniel scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She patted his thigh, almost a half apology, while her voice remained firm. "Do you even understand what this means for me if word gets out? For a guy, if he sleeps around it's like he's just won the Superbowl. If it's a woman, then she's just a slut sleeping her way to the top."

Daniel wasn't sure he was following her line of logic. He was a civilian and not even in the military chain of command. Technically, as the leader of SG-1, Sam was _his_ boss, one could say. Not that she'd ever use that against him. And that only pertained to matters of the military. In every other way, Daniel considered them equals.

"No one has to know. I won't tell anyone. Neither will Jack or Teal'c."

She sighed loudly. "That's just it. Teal'c will know. General O'Neill will know. Do you realize how this will affect my fitness as a team commander? How this will reflect on my leadership skills?"

Daniel hadn't thought of that. Sam had so many factors to worry about, ones that Daniel hadn't considered. There was Pete, naturally, but there was also her job. Sam had a career and a reputation on the line. But he still couldn't see this – whatever this was – used against her.

"What if…what if things are never the same again?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He didn't want to entertain that thought. Quietly, Daniel slipped his hand over hers and squeezed. "Just tell me what you need me to do," he said softly. "We'll get through this together."

They'd do this together. Even if Daniel thought "together" was the last thing they should consider right now.

"Let's not discuss it," Sam said, her response nearly automatic.

Daniel blinked with surprise. "At all? What if Jack or –?"

"We'll think of something. I just _can't_ right now."

Daniel nodded. "Okay," was all he managed to say as he squeezed her hand and pressed it to his thigh.

Sam didn't push him away. Instead, Daniel thought he saw gratitude in her eyes, laced with a gentle yearning. He felt the pull to do more, even draw his arm around her shoulder and hold her close, so that they could sit together and try to find strength through each other. He only realized half way through his move, how awkward it might look to other people.

Teal'c picked that precise moment to enter the room.

Daniel cleared his throat and withdrew from Sam, quickly taking off his glasses to rub them on his shirt. "Teal'c," he said, refusing to look up. "I thought Doctor Carmichael—"

"He has deemed you to be well."

Daniel blinked at the comment; he felt Sam's knuckles dig into his thigh. When Teal'c didn't say anything else, Daniel bobbed his head up and slipped on his glasses, unnerved to find Teal'c had stopped to evaluate the two of them. He squirmed under the weight of Teal'c's stare. Suddenly, he felt very small.

That was the least of Daniel's worries. He turned to Sam, catching the same confusion mirrored in her face. There was nothing fine about what had happened at the convention. In fact, it was anything but fine.

He found his gaze lingering on her.

Daniel tore himself away and stared straight ahead.

Teal'c was still assessing them. Sam stole a quick glance at Daniel before turning to Teal'c. She was about to speak when Jack entered.

"All right," he said, coming to stand next to Teal'c. "Someone want to explain to me what happened back there?"

Sam and Daniel exchanged an uneasy look. Daniel didn't want to speak without Sam's approval, but at the same time, she didn't seem willing to take the first step. Just what could they possibly tell him?

_Yes, Jack, we had a great time. The food was good. The people were nice. We made several important discoveries into their culture and technology. And oh, Sam and I had sex. You?_

Daniel just couldn't see that coming off very well. Instead, he waited for Sam's signal, a signal that never seemed to come. She sat there, silent, wringing her hands, as she stared ahead at both Jack and Teal'c. Daniel didn't think it was possible, but he felt even smaller, crushed by the heaviness in the air.

Sam's inability to keep a poker face only made things worse.

Jack's face darkened. "What?"

"We weren't feeling right, sir."

Inwardly, Daniel grimaced. Sam's cheeks were turning pink and Jack was sizing her up.

"Could you be any more vague?"

"Sam's right. We weren't feeling well." Daniel offered a weak smile as he drew Jack's attention from Sam. "But we're feeling much better now."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

Daniel nodded. "Really."

Jack's scowl didn't lessen, but the distraction seemed to appease him, for the moment.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"The atmospheric pressure on P7X-233 is different from our own," Sam explained. "After a day or two of exposure, Daniel and I started to feel the effects, physically." She stole a furtive glance at Daniel. "We had to come back before any permanent damage was done."

Jack's hard stare didn't break. "You didn't mention this…atmospheric issue before you left."

"Miscalculation," Sam said.

"Right. We had no way of knowing the effect until we were there," Daniel said. When Jack started to open his mouth, Daniel shook his head. "Until we were there for an _extended_ period of time."

Jack said nothing. Teal'c said nothing. The two of them continued to study both he and Sam. Daniel knew it was more than just a quick assessment on their fitness. Jack wasn't buying this story. Neither was Teal'c.

"I just finished talking with Malpu," Jack said. "The guy was so upset he was turning blue. Or purple…" Jack waved his hand to dismiss the thought. "Anyway, his whole damn delegation is beside themselves. He told me the two of you were having fun."

Daniel choked. He patted his chest a few times before shrugging, trying to come off as apologetic as possible.

Jack just eyed him.

"Did something occur on the planet that you do not wish to discuss?" Teal'c asked.

"No," Sam said, her cheeks turning another shade of red. "What gave you that impression?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrow and tilted his head to Jack. When Daniel saw Jack's frown deepen, he knew the situation had the potential of spiraling out of control, and rather quickly. He took a deep breath. "Sam made the call to have us come back just in case. It's the same thing you would have done."

"Carmichael says you're both fine. Though, you're not doing such a great job convincing me he's right."

Daniel sighed. There had to be some way to Jack off their backs so they could just think. There had to some reasonable explanation for all of this. They just needed some time.

"Sir, the truth is that after two days of networking, conferences, and negotiations, Daniel and I needed to come back. We're tired and we had to take the necessary precautions to ensure our health and safety."

Daniel nodded.

"Why not just say that?"

Neither of them answered.

"Look, fine. Just stay on base until we can get this worked out and I'll—"

"Sir, I'd like to spend the night at my house, if that's all right."

"You're kidding, right?"

"As much as I enjoyed the scientific atmosphere of the conference, I'd prefer some time to unwind in my own home, sir."

"Not going to happen."

Sam frowned. "But, sir—"

"Carmichael said you _looked_ fine. I'm still waiting on MRIs and blood tests."

"Jack, we went to a peaceful conference set up through Warrick."

"And how many so-called peaceful meetings have gone wrong?" Jack shook his head. "You're the one that came barreling through the Gate and demanded to go to the infirmary. Now you're sidestepping the issue. Just what the hell is happening?"

Daniel opened his mouth to answer but found he really had no reply. Jack was right. They had come rushing to Earth, unscheduled, bolted to the infirmary, and now were denying the seriousness of the situation. Daniel couldn't be certain if they were acting of their own volition or if they were in fact influenced by something.

He stole a quick glance at Sam. Her lips were tight; her shoulders tense. She didn't need to say anything for Daniel to understand she thought the same. Quietly, he slid his index finger across the length of her hand, stroking it back and forth over her skin. It might be just a small gesture, but he hoped that any support he could give would help her through this.

Daniel snapped back to reality when he heard Jack mutter under his breath.

"You'll stay on the base until I say otherwise. Take a VIP room. Or go to your lab or office." He waved his hand for them to move. "Dismissed," he grumbled.

Sam grabbed her jacket and hoped off the gurney, stalking out of the infirmary. She didn't look back at any of them before disappearing into the hall.

"Colonel Carter does not appear to be happy," Teal'c said.

"Thanks, Teal'c. I hadn't noticed."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. "That's great, Jack. Nice way to boost morale."

Jack glared at him. "Don't. Don't even go there."

Daniel shrugged. "There's no need for you to take out your frustrations on us."

"I just spent thirty minutes trying to smooth over feathers that _you_ left ruffled. We've got a treaty with these people, for God's sake, and you and Carter had a tantrum and walked out on them."

"So, you're taking their side."

"What side?"

"There are no sides in this matter, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel just shook his head. He'd had it. He was not in the mood to play this game with Jack today. He had things to do. Thinking about the backlog in his office, Daniel slid off the gurney and headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Daniel froze mid-step. "I'm dismissing myself." He glanced back at Jack and Teal'c. "Oh, unless you've designated somewhere else I should be?"

Jack glared at him. "What the hell's going on, Daniel?"

With a sigh, Daniel turned around and crossed his arms, focusing directly on Jack. He saw a fire in Jack's eyes, and not just anger and frustration. He saw concern, attempting to hide unsuccessfully behind Jack's tense face. Jack wanted to know what was wrong. He needed to know what was wrong. Daniel knew despite the stoic face, Teal'c needed it as well.

But there was no way Daniel could talk his way out of what happened. There was no way he'd betray Sam. There was no way he would kiss and tell.

He swallowed hard. "Sam was covering for me."

Jack blinked. "Excuse me?"

"The Tuonga treated us well, Jack. And the sights were amazing." He thought back to walks he and Sam had taken by the pier, overlooking the neon city by the bay. He smiled, despite himself, recalling how happy they'd felt as they chatted about everything they'd learned while walking among the various pairs of Tuonga.

But the warmth was fleeting. Daniel's smile waned as he brought himself back to the here and now, facing off Jack and Teal'c in the infirmary. He slid his hands into his pockets and sighed. "There were…couples there. Everywhere."

Daniel didn't need to say anymore. He didn't have to. He knew Jack understood.

In truth, it wasn't even a lie. The pain of isolation and loneliness wasn't something Daniel had expected to feel, not after all this time. Not after all he'd been through. But there was a part of him, just a little part, that couldn't help but feel alone in the dark when he saw Teal'c and Ishta, Sam and Pete. And Jack? Jack didn't talk much about his personal life, but Daniel had the distinct impression something was going on there as well.

When he saw Jack's gaze soften, Daniel capitalized on the moment. "Consider letting Sam go. Just so she can get away for awhile."

_And get away from me._

Jack didn't answer, but Daniel caught a subtle shift in his eyes. He nodded to Jack, and then to Teal'c before walking out of the infirmary to head toward his office. Now the time to dwell on what happened. He just wanted to lose himself in his work and tackle the problem when the time was right. He just hoped that in the end Sam would be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was on her third cup of tea, but she still didn't feel relaxed. Everything that had happened over the course of the past day – all the stress, all the anger, all the shame – balled together, forming knots in her neck and back. She imagined Pete working away the tension, rubbing his warm hands up and down her back, over her shoulders, past her collarbone. He would press into the curve of her spine and bury his head into her neck, nuzzling the skin just beneath her ear. She would exhale, releasing all that anger as she slid her eyes shut, allowing his hand to venture down the front of her body. She would lose herself in Pete.

Only when she closed her eyes, she didn't see Pete.

Sam stared at the cup in her hands and scowled. The soothing properties of the tea should be working.

_Work, dammit._

With a frustrated sigh, Sam slid the teacup onto the table near her sofa before she ran her fingers through her hair and held her head. Ever since she and Daniel had returned, Sam had been praying that the base physicians would find something wrong. She hoped they would find anything that could explain why she would be so foolish and so careless off-world. She'd jeopardized her career, her relationship, and her friendship with Daniel with one reckless act – a reckless act – that kept replaying in her mind again and again.

Sam slammed her hand onto the arm of the couch. Damn, she knew that the Tuonga had to have done something to them. She just didn't know what they could possibly gain from all of this. Why couldn't anyone find the answer?

She knew that something was wrong. She just couldn't figure out why.

Sam didn't want to think that part of her didn't care why.

The soft rapping on her door jerked Sam from her meandering thoughts. She walked to the door, catching her breath as she looked through the peephole. She half expected Pete to be standing there, flowers in hand, announcing he had been let go from his assignment early. But she knew it wasn't him.

Sam opened the door. "Daniel," she said.

He stood there, looking sheepish with his rumpled clothes and damp hair. A light drizzle misted the air, giving his skin a light sheen, moistening his lips.

Sam averted her gaze to his eyes.

While she saw concern, even deep love and affection, she also saw the desire pulsing just beneath the surface. He didn't speak, remaining motionless in the doorway. But he didn't need to speak and that scared her more than anything.

"You can't be here," she said.

"I know."

Knowing didn't seem to help them. Daniel still hadn't moved, but he seemed so much closer. Heat radiated outward from his body, warming her own personal space as she found herself leaning closer to him. He was watching her, studying her with his own brand of curious intensity. Sam swallowed hard, fighting so hard to keep her hands by her side that they started to shake from the strain.

"You need to leave, Daniel."

He gave a half nod, but still did not venture back into the dark. Sam couldn't miss the sadness rooted deep into his gaze, the longing and the heartache, as he looked into her face. For a moment, she could almost believe it was real.

"This isn't right," she managed to say.

Daniel nodded again, but this time he brought his hand to her face. "I shouldn't be here," he said as his cool fingers touched her cheek. "But I had to come."

She sighed at his touch, pressing her cheek into his palm as he caressed her skin. With each tender stroke, Sam felt higher and higher, almost as if she could fly and touch the stars herself. Instead, she reached up and held onto his hand, closing her eyes as she bit down the pain.

His body was close now, so close she could hear the beating of his heart as he stood by her. Sam opened her eyes, her face tight as she kept her own yearnings chained inside. She couldn't deny the raw energy that was barely contained in his conflicted face.

"You can't stay," she whispered, when all she wanted was for him _to_ stay.

His hot breath warmed her face. "Sam…"

When she shook her head, he fell silent again, leaving the both of them staring at each other in the quiet of the dark. Sam took another hard swallow.

She shouldn't do it. She shouldn't think it. She shouldn't even entertain it.

She pulled him to her, closing the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack flipped to the next page of the treaty and blew air through his lips. Fifty-something pages of diplomatic garbage over ducks. Ducks. He still wasn't sure just how SG-13 had stumbled into this one. He wasn't sure how they every stumbled into anything, but negotiations between indigenous peoples over ducks were a new record for them.

"General O'Neill?"

Jack glanced up, catching Doctor Carmichael standing by the door. He raised his hand and waved him inside, sneaking one last peek at his duck treaty before closing the damn thing.

"I trust you have something for me?"

Carmichael nodded. "The MRI and blood test results are in." He handed the folder to Jack. "I'm sorry for the delay. I did want to have some second opinions on the results before I made any conclusions."

Jack accepted the folder with a scowl. He never liked when second opinions came into play. They generally meant something was wrong with the first opinion.

Jack stared the MRI results for both Carter and Daniel. He didn't have to be a doctor to know the light splotches on their brains weren't normal.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, vaguely waving at the pictures in front of him. "I'm not a doctor, Doctor."

Carmichael pursed his lips and then sighed before taking a step forward. "Their MRI scans show heightened activity in the brain's caudate nucleus, as well as the ventral tegmental. Basically, the ventral tegmental is flooding the caudate with dopamine."

Jack tapped the folder, scanning the pictures again. "And this is bad I take it?"

Carmichael started, a slight frown touching his lips. "Generally, no. It's rather normal. It's an indication of love."

Jack immediately stopped tapping. "Excuse me?"

Carmichael let out a small chuckle. "Experiments have been done that show the caudate becomes increasingly active when individuals are newly in love."

"You're telling me the only thing weird here is that Carter and Daniel are in…" He made another vague motion with the wave of his hand, feeling uncomfortable even vocalizing it in his office.

To Jack's dismay, or possibly relief, the smile faded from Carmichael's face. "Normally, I would say there was nothing strange at all with these results. But I'm also noting strong activity in the hypothalamus and amygdala, levels that practical match the activity in the caudate."

Jack arched his eyebrow. "And they regulate…?"

Carmichael cleared his throat. "Sex drive."

Jack froze. He was so not having this conversation in his office. Or anywhere. Ever. Jack decided he would chalk this up as being one of the days he didn't want to be The Man.

He sat in silence as he considered the implications of what Carmichael was telling him. Both Carter and Daniel could get a little weird at times, but they weren't stupid. He couldn't see them…

"Dare I ask what all of this means?" he finally asked.

"The activity in caudate is beyond normal levels for both Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson, and by extension, activity in the hypothalamus and amygdala. But it's the caudate that deals with cravings," Carmichael explained. "The more dopamine it's fed, the more it wants."

Jack frowned. He didn't like the territory in which they were heading. "Level it for me, Doc."

Carmichael sighed. "The results are no different than those of a person high on cocaine."

"Dammit." Jack jumped out of his chair. He bypassed Carmichael and marched down the hallway. Yet another problem to deal with today. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Sam tied the robe tight around her waist as she hurried to the living room. She could hear the rain trickling down her windowpane, the rivets illuminated by the raging headlights flooding her window. However, it was the pounding on her door that had gotten her attention. Sucking in a deep breath, she peeked outside and then opened the door a crack. 

"Carter."

She blinked at him. "Sir, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't make a big mistake," he mumbled. "Where is he?"

Sam frowned. "Sir?"

"I know he's here." Jack pressed against the door, lacking all subtly as he tried to poke his head into her house. "I want you both back at the SGC now."

Sam held the door firm. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He just rolled his eyes before pushing back the door and darting through the opening. Wet and tight-lipped, O'Neill stalked into her living room, his eyes narrowing as he took a quick inventory of her personal items.

Sam slammed the door. "You can't just march into my house!"

O'Neill ignored her as he continued to search her home. "Carter, you and Daniel have been compromised. I need you back at the SGC."

All the anger she'd just felt moments ago evaporated. "The MRI results came in," she said quietly.

O'Neill paused, glancing over his shoulder as he evaluated her quietly. "See, I knew you knew." He shook his head. "Dammit, Carter."

Sam wasn't sure what to say. This was the last type of conversation she wanted to be having with Jack O'Neill. But at the same time, part of her felt relieved, finally knowing that whatever happened between her and Daniel had a reason and could be tackled like the problem that it was.

And it was a problem, she kept telling herself. Like any of the mathematical puzzles she'd toyed with over the years, this was no different. Detached and unemotional. She could box it up, fix it, and be on her way. That is exactly what she kept telling herself.

"I need to know where he is, Carter."

"He's not here," she said.

"Carter…"

Sam lifted her chin with indignation. "We both decided it would best for Daniel to leave."

O'Neill just stared at her, his eyes cool, as if he were trying to discern if she were lying again. After a long pause, he finally sighed. "Just get ready. We're going back to the SGC."

* * *

Teal'c strolled down one of the long corridors of the SGC, stopping every so often to inspect the dark corners of the hallways. Colonel Reynolds had been placed in charge of the base in O'Neill's absence and had requested Teal'c's assistance in ensuring operations ran as they should. 

So far, Teal'c had not encountered anything that would cause alarm, although other thoughts occupied his mind, those concerning his friends. Some act had transpired with the Tuonga. Of this he was certain. However, at this time, both Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter did not feel comfortable in discussing such matters. It was not his place to force them to do so.

That did not mean that Teal'c was blind to what had happened.

He continued down the corridor only to stop when he found O'Neill and Colonel Carter approaching. Soundlessly, Teal'c slipped his hands behind his back and waited for them to reach him.

"Teal'c," O'Neill called. "Daniel with you?"

"He is not."

Teal'c glanced at Colonel Carter. While she did not avoid his gaze, he noticed the torment in her eyes.

"I know he signed in with the guard." O'Neill fell silent for a moment, his eyebrows knotting as he thought. "He's probably in his office. Go collect him and meet us in the infirmary."

"Is there a problem, O'Neill?" Teal'c's gaze remained on Colonel Carter.

O'Neill glanced to Carter and then shook his head. "No. Not at all. But it's about time we had a little pow-wow anyway."

Teal'c nodded, stepping aside to allow Colonel Carter and O'Neill access to the hallway. He waited until their forms disappeared before he began to move as well. In his heart, he hoped that would find a way to fix the distress that troubled his friends. Though, even now, Teal'c did not believe it would be so easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel tried not to drag his feet as he followed Teal'c into the infirmary. He thought holing up in his office for the remainder of the evening would help him clear his head. He always felt more focused after hours of digging into more advanced translations. But then again, he'd also thought standing in the rain for a good thirty minutes would do the trick. Obviously that wasn't one of his better ideas.

He glanced at Sam. She was seated on one of the gurneys, her pinched face a mix of relief and sadness. Or maybe he just hoped he saw sadness, which, if that were the case, made him feel even worse. Daniel took comfort in that he wasn't always the best person when it came to reading emotions, especially when they boiled down to relationships or affection.

Teal'c steered him away from Sam and brought him to the gurney that faced opposite her. Daniel sent him a quick, meaningless glare before he threw himself onto the sheets.

Now they just had to wait. He didn't know where Jack was or what he had planned, but Daniel sure as hell wasn't looking forward to facing it. Or Jack. They'd all been in compromising situations before, but not usually within their own team. The times that something did happen between them – any of them – they just never spoke about it.

Daniel wasn't so sure that he could just sweep this one under the rug.

He centered his gaze on Sam. Like him, she sat in uncharacteristic silence, watching him with her own pained eyes. Sadly, he could understand what she going through. In what seemed like a lifetime ago, he had faced the same battles of fidelity with Sha're. Only, he could console himself with the knowledge his liaisons had been with strangers, forced on him in sick and strange ways. While Daniel didn't doubt that the Tuonga had some part in this, for Sam he had become the enemy with a friendly face.

Daniel wanted nothing but to fix things for Sam's sake.

"Daniel Jackson! It would be best for you to remain until O'Neill arrives."

Daniel froze, realizing he had left the gurney behind and had already started to make his way over to Sam. Cringing, Daniel took a step back, ignoring the hints of confusion in Teal'c's face or the anticipation in Sam's eyes. Instead, he slumped onto the gurney, just wishing this would be over.

"All right," Jack announced, clapping his hands as he entered the infirmary. "I see we're all here."

Daniel glared at him. "And?"

"I want a straight answer," Jack said.

Sam and Daniel exchanged an uneasy look.

"Hey," Jack said. "None of that."

"Sir…"

"Jack…"

He shook his head. "Just what the hell were you thinking, screwing around with something that important?"

"Technically, we weren't screwing around with anything," Daniel mumbled. "We were screwing—"

"Daniel," Sam warned.

Jack scowled and Teal'c cocked his head. Neither looked at all amused.

"This," Jack said motioning between the two of them, "isn't normal." He paused and then frowned. "Tell me this isn't normal."

"No!" Sam shouted.

"No. No, not at all," Daniel said. He cleared his throat.

"You and Colonel Carter are not involved in ongoing sexual relations?" Teal'c asked.

Daniel stared at him. "No…But even if we were, it's not like it's anyone's business."

Sam flinched. Jack didn't.

"When it becomes a problem, then it becomes my business," he said.

Sam sighed. "Sir, we believe that the Tuonga were somehow responsible for the changes Daniel and I have felt."

"That's putting it lightly," Daniel muttered.

"Why didn't you just say something?" Jack asked. "It's not like we haven't dealt with something like this before now."

"Sir, with all due respect, how would you like it if we brought up Argos or—"

"Ah-ah!" Jack lifted his finger. "We're not talking about those incidents."

Daniel fought back the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course not."

Jack sent him a hot glare but didn't push the issue. When the room fell silent, Jack strolled to one of the cabinets in the room, opened it, and pulled out a file. Then, he started back to the center of the room. "Look, I'm ready to just chuck the whole deal and refuse further negotiations with the Tuonga," he said, tapping the file on his palm. "Unless you can give me a reason not to do it."

"I don't think they meant it," Daniel said. "I don't even know what they were thinking."

"I talked to Malpu," Jack said. "He said it was all a misunderstanding. You know what he means?"

Sam frowned. "No, sir."

Jack turned to Daniel who just shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Well, here. Let me make it easier on you." He motioned for Teal'c to take a step back and slid a medical tray between the two gurneys. "You're addicted to each other."

Daniel stared. "What?"

"Sir, that's not possible."

"No?" Jack flopped the folder down on the tray that separated them. "I think otherwise."

Immediately, Sam started to flip through the charts and MRI scans that were tucked in the oversized folder. He saw her eyes widen as she devoured the information, while a new spark of understanding crept into her face. She glanced up at Daniel briefly, highlighting the surprise and relief in her eyes, before she dug back into the file.

Daniel crossed his arms and turned to Jack. "You're saying we're high on each other?"

"More or less."

Daniel nodded once and bowed his head. That would go a long way in explaining any lack of restraint he was experiencing. He sighed. At least Sam now had a viable excuse to use in relation to her job and her relationship with Pete, if it ever came up. He knew Jack would likely scratch the whole thing from the records.

That would do nothing to erase it from Daniel's mind.

"Increased unusual activity in the caudate and hypothalamus," she said with a nod. "That makes perfect sense." She lifted her head and grinned at Daniel. "This means that it isn't really us at all."

"What a relief," Daniel said quietly.

Jack shot him an odd glare before he turned to Carter. "Was there any doubt?"

Her grin wavered. "No, sir." She again buried herself into the records.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders, trying to work out the tension. "So, what do we do now?" he asked, hoping his impatience didn't show too much in his voice.

"There's always the chance it can wear off on its own," Sam said. "Or I'm sure there are some prescription options available."

Jack shook his head. "We don't know if it will ever wear off. I'll have to take you both off the field in the meantime."

Both Daniel and Sam sat a little straighter, their faces mirroring each other's protesting scowls.

Jack just shrugged. "Give me a better option."

"We could always go back to the planet," Daniel suggested.

Jack stared at him. "You want to go back there?"

"Daniel's right, sir. The best way to remedy this problem is to go straight to its source. And like you said, the Tuonga admit to this being a misunderstanding. They may be willing to fix things for the sake of continued relations with the SGC."

"Or you could come back worse."

"I don't think it can get any worse," Daniel mumbled.

"I can think of a lot of ways," Jack said.

"Let us at least talk to them," Daniel said as he rubbed his chin. "There's no reason for us to stop negotiations if we can clear up this misunderstanding."

"Sir. It really is our best option."

Jack eyed them both thoughtfully, shifting his jaw as he considered their suggestion. Finally, he shrugged. "Okay, but I want you fully armed. You're to check in every sixty minutes."

They nodded.

"And you're not going alone."

Sam and Daniel started. "What?"

Jack motioned to Teal'c, who stood taller. "I will assist you."

"Oh, Teal'c." Sam winced. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" Jack asked, suspicion flickering in his eyes. "Doesn't hurt to be cautious. In fact, I'm coming too. I want to talk to these Tuonga myself."

"Oh, sure," Daniel said. "That's a great idea. I'm sure you and Teal'c would love to come back holding hands."

Sam grinned.

Teal'c turned his head to Jack, his gaze falling to Jack's hands. Jack cleared his throat and slipped his hands into his pockets, not even bothering to glance over at Teal'c. He forced a weak smile. "Good luck," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sam and Daniel emerged through the Stargate, Malpu and Tanna were waiting for them. They were flickering through an entire spectrum of colors, a range of emotion Sam wished she understood, but at this point her anger had long surpassed her curiosity. She just wanted them to fix her life.

"Malpu," she said, coming to stand in front of him. She patted her P-90.

His eyes shimmered as his skin faded into light green. "You have brought large weapons?"

"Just a misunderstanding," Daniel said quickly. "Just like you misunderstood us."

"General O'Neill told us you had a conversation about the problem," Sam said.

Malpu nodded. "We did not know. We are sorry."

Sam held her tongue and tried not to be cynical. But it seemed like every race they encountered lately had to be sorry about something. She glanced back to Daniel who just shrugged.

"Actually, we'd like to know more about that," he said, moving next to her. Sam suppressed a shudder as his thigh rubbed against hers. "About the misunderstanding."

"We did not know that you and your companion did not wish for help."

"Help?" Daniel asked.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "What did you think we needed help with?'

Malpu's skin became speckled with red. Sam had no way in hell of knowing what that meant.

"Daniel," she called impatiently.

"It's pity, Sam."

She stared at the Tuonga. Pity. It came down to pity.

Malpu reached out to her with his long slender fingers, but before he could touch her hands, she stepped back, giving him a warning glare. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. "You are so closed," he said to them.

Sam took another step back. "Closed?"

Tanna's tiny mouth struggled to form a smile. "As your new friends, we wanted you to share your happiness together."

"Oh…Sam."

"Oh boy."

Through the corner of her eye, she saw Daniel step forward, a nervous smile touching his lips. He shot her a quick, uneasy look, before he went to proceed. "Malpu, we, uh, while we appreciate the gesture, we –"

"I already have a companion," Sam blurted out.

Malpu and Tanna both fell silent for a moment. Malpu looked to Daniel, his slanted eyes opening as wide as they could. Sam wasn't sure what he was searching for, but she didn't like it. She took another protective step toward him.

"We did not know," Malpu said in a whisper. He shook his head sadly. He looked directly at Sam. "You are so closed."

"It's okay," Daniel said., interjecting as he urged Sam closer by tugging at her sleeve. "All is forgiven."

Sam bit back a scowl. She wouldn't take it that far, but she came here to get her life back on track, not to argue. "Just fix it, and we can continue our talks," she told them.

"Fix?"

"Fix," she said firmly. "You _can_ fix it."

"Our customs are different," Daniel tried to explain. "Our people…" His voice trailed off as he laced his fingers together and shook his hands once. "Our people mate differently. We don't force –"

"We do not force," Malpu bit back.

Daniel unlaced his hands and licked his lips, his brow knotting. He glanced over at Sam, but she just shook her head.

Tanna toyed with one of her tendrils as she spoke. "Envander awakens. It does not create."

Sam's face darkened. "It has to be wrong. We're friends. We're just friends," she said with a nudge of her chin in Daniel's general direction. She didn't dare look at him or, worse, touch him.

"I see," Tanna said.

The Tuonga were speckled in red again.

Sam shifted her weight, starting to feel an uneasy flop in her stomach. "Daniel and I don't see each other that way," she said as she clutched her P-90, hoping the repetition would make them understand. "Right, Daniel?"

She waited for his reply but never received one. Curious, she turned to Daniel, who was silently gawking at the Tuonga.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Daniel?"

His guarded gaze shifted to her, and he shook his head. "No. No. Of course not."

Sam regarded him for a moment longer, trying to read deeper into his face, but Daniel didn't say anything more. She felt her stomach tightening over the entire situation and for a second, she felt uncertain. She felt…disappointed. Shaking away the troublesome feeling, Sam focused on the Tuonga.

"We need you to fix it."

At Sam's remark, Malpu's eyes narrowed. He exchanged a look with his wife, one that Sam couldn't read through their painted faces. When the two Tuonga were finished, Malpu raised his hand and twisted his finger in a circle, calling one of the hotel attendants to his side.

"Fetch the Aralow," he said. His thin eyes cooled, and she saw specks of red reemerge on his face. "This will neutralize any effect."

"We rarely use it," Tanna said.

"We thank you for you help and hospitality," Daniel said with a charming smile.

"Do you?" Malpu asked between thin lips.

Sam shifted her weight again, shooting a troubled look to Daniel. His smile had waned considerably and his skin had paled. Sam opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he shook his head and looked away.

And that was it.

The minutes passed as they waited, bringing a whole new level of awkwardness to the room. Sam tried to stay as centered and controlled as she could, while Daniel offered his best smiles. The Tuonga remained silent, stiff, colored in a beige hue that Sam knew couldn't be good.

Finally, the attendant arrived, carrying a large slim bottle in one hand and two gaudy looking chalices in the other. He handed them to Malpu and left, but not without giving Sam and Daniel a cold look.

With a frustrated sigh, she tapped the butt of her gun impatiently. She couldn't understand why these people could get so offended over a simple request. It's not like they had ever asked for their help to begin with.

Malpu poured the first cup and handed it to Sam. Then, he poured again and held it out to Daniel. As Daniel accepted the chalice, Malpu plugged the bottle as quickly as he could. The action did nothing to calm Sam's nerves.

She glanced at the cup, staring into the dark pools of Aralow. The liquid looked no different than that what they had both consumed just a couple of nights ago. That thought unnerved her. She didn't want General O'Neill's warning to come true; they could end up in a situation much worse than the one that had started this mess.

At the same time, the dark ripples forced her to think back to the days they had spent here at the convention. They reminded her of the harbor, where the night waves crashed against the rocky shore. She and Daniel had walked by the pier, soaking in the sights outside the neon-lit convention center. She smiled fondly, remembering Daniel chatter excitedly about the antiques in the museum by the hotel as they allowed the light wind to sweep them back toward the hotel. She remembered his warm body against her. She remembered their first kiss, bathed under the light of a canopy of stars.

She stared into the cup.

"It is your choice," said Malpu. When she looked up at him, she saw the hope in his eyes.

Sam hesitated, feeling the cup shake ever so slightly in her hands. Without looking at Daniel, she knew he was waiting, just waiting for her call. She didn't dwell on why he would wait. She refused to get caught up in all the conflicted thoughts racing through her head.

No one was going to dictate her love life. Not ever again.

"I'll go first," Sam said. "If anything happens, Daniel, I want –"

He took it all at one shot. Sam glared at him, her mouth open, as Daniel finished the drink. When he was done, he brought the cup down and winced. Concerned, Sam took a step toward him, but he shook his head. "Bitter," he managed to say in a raspy voice.

"As it should," Malpu said levelly.

Daniel gasped, his full attention on the Tuonga, his face on fire. He nodded a couple of times, motioning with his hands in vague nonsensical patterns. It was through his nonsense she knew that he was okay.

Taking a deep breath, Sam willed herself to bring the cup to her lips. She closed her eyes and took one large gulp.

She sputtered struggling to keep the vile stuff down. After a second or two, she found that her palette had become accustomed to the taste. She winced at the sharpness of the Aralow, but swallowed it as best she could. After she finished, she handed the cup back to Malpu and dealt with the burning in her face and neck.

"You should feel it ebb," Malpu said.

And she could. Sam felt the desire starting to fade. The sensation was strange, and almost unwelcome, as if she was losing a vital part of herself. But she knew that was the drug talking. Soon, everything would be back to normal. That is what she kept telling herself.

With a sigh of relief, she came to stand beside Daniel, offering her best supportive face. He smiled weakly at her, slightly bent as he rubbed at his stomach. But other than mild discomfort, he looked normal.

"Are you all right?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I will be." Daniel winced again. "You?"

"I think so." She smiled at the Tuonga. "Thank you. I hope this won't affect our negotiations."

"It will not," Malpu stated. "You may return when you feel comfortable enough to do so."

"Mi pata," Daniel said.

"We'll come back," Sam said. "We're eager to continue talks."

Malpu dipped his head. "As are we."

Together, Sam and Daniel left Maplu and Tanna behind and started toward the Stargate that was displayed as a centerpiece in the middle of the hotel lobby. Sam couldn't wait to get back, have the doctors check her, and then leave this nastiness behind.

"Doctor Jackson," Tanna called. "A moment?"

Sam was reluctant to let him go, but he slipped out of her grasp and stumbled over to the two Tuonga. She watched impatiently as he conversed with Malpu and Tanna in quiet hushed tones. She couldn't make out a word they said, but she didn't sense any immediate danger. Then, she witnessed Tanna and Malpu place both their hands over Daniel's and bring him alarmingly close. As soon as they touched him, their skin sparked and flushed, dipping into a shade of burnt orange.

Her hand instinctively went to her P-90. "Daniel!"

He shook his head. Surprised, Sam frowned at the sight and wondered what the abrupt change in color meant. She hoped it was embarrassment. She hoped Daniel knew what he was doing.

After another lingering touch, Daniel withdrew. She saw Malpu slip a small coin-like disk into Daniel's hand and close his fingers around it before giving him a gentle pat. Daniel forced a small smile and bowed slightly. When Daniel managed to make his way back to her, she leaned over and tried to catch a glimpse of the object.

"What did he give you?" she asked.

Daniel pocketed the disk. "Just a souvenir."

Sam pulled away, a little disappointed with his curt reply. She consoled herself with the thought of comforts of home lie behind the Stargate just ahead. Yet, while she and Daniel walked side by side as they approached the DHD, she felt a distance growing between them that she had never felt before.

"Daniel?"

He started hitting the symbols on the DHD one by one. "You don't have to say anything." He reached over and touched her shoulder. "Let's—"

"Let's just go home," she finished for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel scribbled a few more notes in his pad as he studied the tablet that SG-13 had brought back with them from the Gyusayev. He was most fascinated with the mallard motif on the bottom of the tablet, but when he'd asked Jack and SG-13 for more details, they had refused to discuss it. Though, he had to admit, it made the puzzle all the more interesting especially when he was trying to keep his mind occupied.

He sighed and tossed his pencil aside. He knew the only one he was kidding was himself. His thoughts kept returning to the Tuonga no matter how hard he tried to bury them.

The good news was that he and Sam had been cleared. Carmichael had announced the activity in their brains had fallen back into the normal range. Daniel had kept silent the whole time, just listening as the doctor went through their results. He thought maybe if he could just bite his tongue this one time that he could slip under the radar.

But then he'd met Carmichael's gaze. He'd looked into his knowing eyes.

Daniel slipped his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers around the disk. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in his sea of turbulent thoughts, searching for some kind of beacon in the dark of his mind.

There was a light knocking on his door.

Daniel sat up and swivelled in his chair, surprised to see Sam. She stood in the doorway, a slight grimace on her face as she wrung her hands.

"Sam."

"Hi," she said, taking a tentative step inside. "Mind if I come in?"

"You never had to ask before."

"I know," she said. "I just thought…"

He nodded and waved her in. "It's okay. I know that things can be kind of…" He threw his hands in the air and surveyed the mess on his desk. "Awkward."

"That's a bit of an understatement," she said with a nervous laugh.

He found himself smiling despite himself. He cleared his throat and pulled the tablet a little closer. "So…"

"I'm okay," she said. "I'm going to be taking a few days off."

"Oh?"

"Pete and I are going to have a weekend getaway. He just hasn't told me where yet."

Daniel nodded and looked down at his desk. "Well, that's great."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "You?"

"Still trying to convince Jack to let me go to Atlantis."

The corners of her mouth started to sag. "Already? Didn't he turn you down just this week?"

"Yeah, but I just thought…now would be a good time," he said softly.

"Daniel…"

"No, it's probably for the best right now. I mean, we're okay." He looked up at her, searching her tense face. "We're okay, aren't we?"

She glanced down at her hands. "I-I don't know. We –" Sam slapped her hands on her thighs. "Dammit! Why did it have to get so complicated?"

"It's not every day that aliens try to play marriage counselors."

She laughed. "They must have really read us wrong if they thought we were a couple."

"I know. Considering they're mildly empathic."

Sam's face fell. He stole a quick glance at her and licked his lips, tapping the side of the tablet. "It was a joke," he said with a smirk.

Sam didn't smile. "That's not funny, Daniel."

Daniel rubbed his jaw, his curiosity piqued, and leaned back in his chair. "Why? Did you have something to hide?"

Her face turned a shade of red. "No. Did you?"

"No."

They fell into another uncomfortable silence. Sam sighed as she shifted her weight, standing in front of his desk, as if she were waiting for him to say something. Daniel looked away. He had so much to say. He just couldn't find the right words. Not in any language he knew. Not after what the Tuonga had showed him.

"All right, Daniel. We can't go on like this," Sam said, crossing the desk to stand beside him. "It's been four days. We need to just put this behind us and move on."

"Just forget it?"

She nodded. "We're both adults. It wasn't our fault. It wasn't real."

"No," he said quietly. "No, you're right."

"Does this have anything to do with whatever happened at the very end?" she asked. "Just what happened? What did their colors mean?"

He curled his fingers around the disk that held a hologram of the two of them posing for a picture under the neon lights. It was their last gift to him, the last shred they could offer. He had never asked for them to tap into his emotions. He figured this was the penance for their mistake.

They felt what he felt. They knew what he knew. And when they held his hand that night, they knew the pain he felt even deeper than he did. The ache. The heartbreak. The regret. They knew that he'd forever be just a shadow, walking numbly in her afterglow.

So when Sam asked what their harsh orange color meant, he said the only thing he could say: "It means happiness."

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. I still consider this Sam/Daniel even though they are not together in the end. (Season 8 and the Sam/Pete relationship prevents that.) By request from one of my friends, I will likely be writing a sequel at some time in the near future. If you're interested, be on the lookout in the next couple of months, but if not thank you once again for sticking it through. I appreciate your time and the feedback! Thanks! 


End file.
